


追忆

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: VD 【2D注意】榨汁机【？】OOC警告





	追忆

但丁醒来的时候，太阳穴还在一跳一跳的疼着，他的眼睛被布料遮住了，身体也被紧紧地绑在一张木制的椅子上，双手也被反绑在身后。  
他依稀记得，在来到这里之前，他下定决心追随着父亲的脚步，一个人去了魔界，然后……然后发生了什么来着？  
一阵剧烈的头痛打断了他的思考，但丁忍不住发出了一声呻吟，稍微挣扎了一下，接着绳子就深深地勒进他穿的严严实实的外套里。  
他放弃了无意义的抵抗，汗水顺着他的额头流了下来，钻进了他稍微敞开的领口内，这个地方似乎通风条件不怎么好，稍微有些闷热。  
一只手伸了过来，抬起了他的下巴。  
但丁这才发觉房间内还有其他人在，他猛地向后躲去，连人带椅子摔在了地面上，他被撞得有些头晕，但还是努力保持着镇静。  
“……谁？”  
是恶魔吗？但丁在心里盘算着如何摆脱现状，他被捆在身后的手四下摸索着，想找到什么对自己有利的东西。  
“哼。”后面传来一声鼻音，显然房间里还有第三个人的存在，他显然看到把但丁的小动作，把椅子重新扶了起来放在了地面上。  
有些熟悉的声音让但丁整个僵在了当场，他突然拼命地挣扎了起来，想要回头确认什么，但是身后就此没了声息。  
“你到底是……”  
但丁的话还没有说完，就被前面的人再次扳住了下巴，姆指也跟着强硬地插进了他的嘴里，阻止着他把话说完，手指在但丁口中粗暴地拨弄着他的舌头，他下意识地想咬下去，又被对方的另一只手强行掰开了嘴，他的口水不受控制地流了下来。  
覆在他脸上的手戴着半掌手套，他对这个触感十分熟悉，他想起了多年前的某个夜晚，他被一个同样戴着半掌手套的男人爱抚过身体的每一个角落，套弄着他的阴茎，直到他颤抖着射了出来也没有被放过，那个男人彻底地侵犯了他，干到他不得不求饶，又在第二天早上扬长而去。  
“维………”但丁只说了一个字，他的嘴就被粗暴地吻住了，对方啃噬着他的嘴唇，又强行把舌头顶了进去，胡乱地扫着他的口腔内壁，他想要再次挣扎时，胸口传来一阵剧痛。  
阎魔刀贯穿了但丁的胸口，另一侧钉进了地上，眼前的人似乎依然不打算放过他，直至把但丁的嘴唇啃的鲜血淋漓，才心满意足地结束了这个吻。  
“是你吗……”但丁有些不敢确定，他甚至不知道自己想不想去确定。  
维吉尔应该早就死了，被他亲手给……  
男人扯过但丁的衣领，把但丁的身体拽了过去，但丁觉得锁骨附近被刺入了什么，紧接着有冰凉的液体被推了进来。  
他被注射了某种药物。  
做完这一切后，男人将但丁胸口的拉链拉到最高，丢下他走出了房间。  
“你还活着…”但丁似乎并没有注意到这一切，他只是有些呆呆地轻声说，“太好了……”  
  
由于看不见东西，但丁无法确认时间过了多久，他只觉得身体越来越热，意识也跟着越来越模糊。  
他觉得自己的胸鼓胀的要命，又被紧紧地束缚在包裹得严严实实的大衣里，由于布料对皮肤的磨擦会带给他可怕的快感，他甚至连动一下都不敢。  
插在他胸口的阎魔刀使他勉强保持着清醒，他被贯穿的伤口不停地自动愈合，又不停地被割裂，这种痛感甚至是在他现在的状况下的唯一发泄口，不然他觉得他迟早会发疯。  
在他奄奄一息的时候，那个男人终于再次出现了。  
“我还以为你不会回来了。”但丁垂着头说。  
男人没有说话，他推了一把但丁，让但丁直起了身体，敏感的乳头蹭到了胸前的衣服，但丁忍不住发出了喘息，胸前也跟着湿了一大片。  
“……”男人隔着衣服拨弄了一下但丁的乳头，双手在但丁的身上爱抚起来，时不时还会拉扯一下绳子，看着但丁被越绑越紧。  
“哈啊…停下……”但丁喘息着，他的衣服几乎湿透了，一根绳子勒进他的胸前，磨擦着他的乳头，另一边则被男人拉扯捻动着，“让我…看你……”  
男人转动了一下阎魔刀的刀柄，刀刃在但丁的体内剖开了新的伤口，但丁咬着牙忍耐着。  
“把我剖开也好……怎样也好……让我看你……维吉尔……！”  
维吉尔的动作停了一下，依然没有解开但丁眼睛上的布条，他分开但丁的大腿，俯下身，张嘴含住了但丁已经起了些许反应的阴茎。  
“……唔！”但丁猛地抖了一下，他的阴茎进入了一个温暖的口腔中，他几乎是立刻就完全勃我了，维吉尔的喉咙被顶到了，感到了少许不适，他警告性地轻咬了一下但丁的龟头，重新含了进去。  
维吉尔把但丁的双腿放在肩膀上，嘴巴不停地套弄着但丁的阴茎，这实在是没什么技巧可言，然而但丁还是给了他很好的反馈，但丁不停地呻吟着，口水不受控制地流着，他觉得体内的魔力有些不受控制。  
在他控制不住想变成魔人的时候，一只手从他背后伸了出来，死死地卡住了他的脖子中止了他的变身，但丁大声地咳嗽了起来，又被身后的人死死地按回在了椅子上，他觉得难以呼吸，头微微仰起，但身后的人显然不打算就此放手，甚至有意按压着他的气管。  
“唔…！”  
维吉尔猛地将但丁的阴茎完全含入了嘴里，喉咙挤压着他的龟头，同时用手指刺入了但丁的后穴。  
但丁剧烈地颤抖着，身后的人死死地掐着他的脖子，拔出了他体内的阎魔刀，又重新插了进去，他惨叫了一声，痉挛着射了出来。  
大概是已经很久没有过性生活了，但丁的精液十分浓稠，过量的精液顺着维吉尔的嘴角流了下来，但丁的身体瘫了下去，有些失神。  
身后的人解开了遮在但丁眼睛上的布料。  
但丁垂下目光，看到艰难吞咽着自己精液的男人，正是维吉尔。  
不过，那是他记忆中的维吉尔。  
维吉尔的脸比他最后一次看到的时候还要年轻许多，差不多是…被打入魔界的那个年龄。  
但丁闭上了眼睛，他觉得就这样被掐死或者被杀死也是个不错的选择。  
我以为你还活着，可你只是从过去来见我了。  
他有些绝望。  
背后的人突然松开了他的脖子，终于能够正常呼吸的但丁却连回头看一眼的兴趣都没有。  
那人握住但丁有些涨大的乳房，轻轻挤了挤，但丁忍不住再次呻吟出声，陌生的快感让他觉得害怕，他有些无力地挣扎着，奶水却越来越多。  
维吉尔凑了上来，隔着衣服含住了但丁一边的乳尖，他用牙齿固定住小小的乳尖，舌头不住地在上面扫过，而另一边则被身后的男人移开了一点绳子，用力拨弄了几下乳尖，狠狠地捏了下去。  
“…不……！”大量的乳汁喷溅出来，但丁胸前的衣服再次变得湿透。  
他气喘吁吁地想要挣开束缚，阴茎却老老实实地再度抬头，维吉尔伸手握住了它，撸动了几下，有意用手套的缝合线在上面蹭了几下，阴茎很快再度挺立，但丁甚至无意识地挺动着腰，将阴茎送入维吉尔的手里。  
身后的男人继续折磨着他的乳尖，似乎想将他的全部奶水都挤出来，在但丁想要回头的时候，他按住但丁的眼睛，另一只手拔出阎魔刀解开了但丁上衣的拉链。  
但丁胸前的皮肤早就变得一片滑腻，男人的手伸了进去，乳尖被直接刺激到的感觉让但丁几乎晕了过去，他的乳头被狠狠地提了起来，指甲也跟着刺了进去，强烈的感觉让但丁再次射了出来。  
有些失神的他被从椅子上解放了下来，很快又被重新绑住，他靠在身后的男人身上，小腹被按住，男人的阴茎强硬地顶开他的后穴插了进去。  
但丁挣扎着想要起身，他从没想过会在维吉尔面前被另一个男人给……但维吉尔按住了他的肩膀将他推了回去，身后的男人在不停地深入，在进入最深的时候终于停了下来，他分开了但丁的双腿，却没有急着动作。  
“没想到你还挺喜欢的。”维吉尔低下头，含住了但丁再次溢出奶水的乳尖，用力吮吸起来，手也再次按在了但丁的阴茎上。  
“停手吧……维吉尔……嗯……！”  
身后的男人挺了挺腰，但丁瞬间就软了下去，他的敏感点被准确地攻击到了，身后的男人似乎十分了解他。  
男人分开了但丁的大腿，再次抵住敏感点磨擦起来，维吉尔撸动着他再次起了反应的阴茎，吸住了但丁的另一边乳尖。  
“已经…不行了……哈啊……”  
在错手杀了维吉尔后，为了避免想起他，但丁放弃了抚慰自己，甚至在相当长的一段时间里都在禁欲，他变得越来越沉默，越来越强大，越来越…孤单。  
而现在，欲望被强行释放出来，他的防线彻底崩塌了。  
他颤抖着在维吉尔的手中再次射精，很快又被身后的男人抬起了身体，维吉尔靠了过来，扶着但丁的大腿，强行挤进了他的后穴。  
“你这个……混蛋……”但丁的后穴有一种被撕裂的感觉，但他来不及思考什么，两个男人就已经同时在他的后穴抽插起来，“先…等一下……”  
他的抗议被维吉尔吻住了，身后的男人抓住了他已经软掉的阴茎，极有技巧地刺激着他。  
但丁的阴茎已经有些发痛，但还是不情不愿地重新硬了起来，身后的男人轻笑了一声，继续着手里的工作，腰也跟着开始了冲刺。  
  
在两个男人都心满意足的在但丁体内释放了各自的欲望后，终于放过了他，但丁被丢在地上，他过了半天才缓过了神，狠狠地瞪了维吉尔一眼。  
维吉尔相当坦然地回看着他，逐渐消失了。  
而他似乎又变成了从前的自己。  
“你这个混蛋！”但丁用力地锤了一下地面，有些无力地回头看向另一个人，“现在你玩够了吗？混蛋老哥？”  
“…嗯。”  
那个人也是维吉尔，显然要比现在的但丁要老上一些，他扯过但丁的衣领把但丁拽了过来。  
“活下去吧。”维吉尔低头吻了一下但丁，“……我在未来等你。”  
  
fin


End file.
